The present invention relates to a medication disposal system and, more particularly, to a method for disposing of medication and an apparatus for preparing medications for disposal.
Disposal of surplus pharmaceuticals presents a significant problem for the health care industry. For example, recent studies of water and stream bottom sediments reveal that water pollution involves a wide range of contaminants. In addition to more well known contaminants from industrial and agricultural sources, these studies have identified a wide ranging presence of pharmaceuticals in water and stream sediments. For example, a recent report of a study of sediment from streams and rivers in Oregon identified a number of medical chemicals including: antidepressants including venlafaxine, fluoxetine, and citalopram; an antihistamine, diphenhydramine; and diltiazem, a drug used to treat hypertension, angina and certain heart rhythm disorders. The effects of medical contaminants on ecosystems is unknown, but reproductive and behavioral changes in fish are believed to be connected to the presence of waterborne contaminants, including medical contaminants. In addition, it is speculated that the presence of medications in water and stream bed sediments may facilitate development of bacteria and other organisms that are drug resistant. Moreover, in many areas, streams provide drinking water for humans and animals.
Likewise, the sources of medical contaminants in rivers and streams are not fully known. However, it is a common practice to dispose of surplus medications in the sewer system. For example, surplus pills and capsules, resulting from a change in treatment or the death of a patient, are commonly disposed of by flushing down the toilet. Likewise, liquid medication is commonly disposed of in the sewer system. In addition, patients are instructed to dispose of transdermal patches by folding the adhesive sides together and flushing the patch down the toilet. Transdermal patches comprise an adhesive patch that is placed on the skin to deliver a time released dose of medication through the skin and into the bloodstream. In some cases, a used transdermal patch may contain sufficient medication to be a danger to children and small animals and the medication can continue to be released in the sewer. Current waste treatment processes do not remove medications from sewage and the medical chemicals can enter waterways with the treatment effluent.
In addition, the process of disposing of medications can present difficulty and risk to medical personnel. For example, the medication in a transdermal patch is intended to be absorbed through the skin and a person handling used or surplus patches during disposal may be exposed to a substantial dose of the medication. Similarly, liquid medication is commonly withdrawn from a vial with a hypodermic needle and disposed of in the sewer system. The process of emptying vials of medicine with a hypodermic needle can be laborious and presents a risk of injury in addition to the risk of environmental contamination resulting from disposal in the sewer system.
What is desired, therefore, is a medication disposal system and method that reduces the potential for environmental contamination and injury to persons disposing of drugs.